One Day in Camelot
by Christina B
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione have an unfortunate accident with a time turner they end up in Camelot where magic is banned and of course meet Merlin and Arthur in their quest to get home.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own my JK Rowling and Merlin by BBC, I happen to be neither.

AN: This is a story I wrote as a challenge for a Harry Potter contest. For this story Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic and is cool with it, and for HP it is set right at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban. This story is only meant to be a one shot, and I had a word limit so it is shorter than it would've been. Still I hope you enjoy!

**One Day In Camelot**

The day was bright and beautiful as summer seemed to slowly wrap its way across Hogwarts castle. Harry Potter couldn't stop thinking about the terrifying yet wonderful events that occurred the night before. He had discovered that Sirius Black the man he thought was trying to kill him, was really his godfather and a man who had been framed. And yet the real enemy Peter Pettigrew had escaped when their teacher Remus Lupin became a werewolf before their very eyes.

Still the worst prospect of all was that he must return to Privet Drive and the immense boredom that would follow. If only it were September first and he as back on the Hogwarts express again. But of course he would have to endure as there was no way to prolong the inevitable. Soon he would be back on the Hogwarts Express heading to London.

"Harry, are you awake?" his best friend Ron Weasley said from the bed next to him in the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, how's your leg?" he asked, remembering Ron's broken leg the night before.

"Much better, I think I can walk on it." Ron replied with a grin. "Madame Pomfrey works wonders."

And at that moment their other friend looked up from her bed where she was reading. "I'm happy you feel better."

Ron grinned. "So do you still have that Time Turner?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, but we aren't to use it anymore."

Ron frowned. "Can we go even further in time? Like back to the dinosaurs?"

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen Jurassic Park?"

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle movie about dinosaurs eating people," Hermione explained. "And besides Ron, even if we could go that far back we aren't. I'm giving it back to Professor McGonagall."

"Spoil sport," Ron complained. "Can I at least look at it?"

"Only if you promise not to turn it," Hermione said pulling off the golden chain and handing the miniature hourglass to Ron. And just like slow motion Ron didn't have a firm handle on it and it fell to the ground and shattered.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, mad now. "I was going to-"

But her words were lots as suddenly a white light emanated from the broken Time Turner and within seconds it expanded until the three of them were nearly blinded. But when it finally diminished, they finally opened their eyes.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked angrily.

But Harry had a much better question. "Where are we?"

"Um…," Ron said noticing something different. "That's not Hogwarts."

For they soon noticed they were suddenly standing very near to a very different castle then Hogwarts, and this one had a city before it. It looked like it was a scene directly out of the Middle Ages, peasants in old fashioned garb and knights standing in full armor.

"The Time Turner must have sent us into the past, and we don't have another one to get us home!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, ok," Ron apologized.

Hermione glared at him some more, but she eventually relented and softened her expression. "Well let's find out where we are."

"We should keep our wands hidden too," Harry said. "If these are Muggles it might frighten them."

It wasn't long before they were in the midst of the busy city.

"Wow it stinks," Ron commented plugging his nose.

"No toilets," Hermione said in explanation.

"Or deodorant," Harry added, then he walked up to a young peasant man.

"Hello, I was wondering where are we?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Camelot," he replied.

Harry started laughing and commented. "Yeah right, and don't tell me you're Arthur."

"Thankfully not," the young man replied laughing. "I'm just the prat's servant. My name is Merlin."

All three of them gasped.

"But he was an old wizard!" Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't start out old," Hermione pointed out rolling her eyes.

However, Merlin though already pale seemed to turn even more so by the second. His blue eyes grew wide and he looked anxious. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"That's only the biggest understatement of the year," Hermione replied.

Merlin looked from side to side briefly before motioning for them to follow him. "We'll talk under cover," he said.

He led them through the market place, into Camelot's courtyard and into the castle where he led them to a room and closed the door behind them. The room was reminiscent of Snape's potions room only that it had many more books. There was also an elderly man, with shoulder length white hair who looked at them with surprise.

"Merlin?" the man asked quizzically.

"Gaius, they know about my magic!"

"Who are they?" Gaius asked severely looking at the bedraggled teenagers.

"Sorry sir but I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"There is a school, how is that even possible?" Gaius asked.

"We are from the future," Harry explained. "We had this thing called a Time Turner, but it was broken and it somehow sent us here."

"That is very grave news indeed," Gaius said. "If you indeed have magic then you have come to a perilous place. King Uther has banned all such practices, it's a death sentence."

"Why?" Ron asked in shock.

"He fears us," Merlin replied.

"And sometimes with good reason," Gaius retorted.

"So tell us about the future," Merlin replied. "And about this school."

So in the next hour they recounted their story and Merlin filled them in about Camelot's present state.  
It seemed that King Uther was the one person they didn't want to meet as he was suspicious, and some of his methods were very brutal.

"What about Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"He knows my secret and hasn't told his father, I'm sure he will help." Merlin explained.

"What we need to figure out is how to get you back to your proper time," Gaius said.

"Do you think there is a way?" Hermione replied.

"If there is we'll find it," Merlin replied with a grin.

And then suddenly the door slammed open and a young man in a full set of armor glared at Merlin.

"You're late, again!"

"This is the prat I was telling you about," Merlin replied.

"You're an idiot," he said rolling his eyes, and then noticed the others. "Who are you?"

"Sorcerers from the future," Merlin replied mildly.

"Who are they really?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"He's telling the truth," Harry said.

"We need to find a way how to get them home," Merlin said.

"I found it!" Gaius said looking up from a book.

They all rushed around him as he read out loud. "This is complicated," he said. "There is a spell which for Merlin wouldn't be difficult. But we also need a great energy source for the power needed to send you back. Only the Prym of Fleda has that much power. And it is protected by a deadly beast, all that I can say about it is that none have encountered it have survived to speak of it."

"I just hope it's not a giant spider," Ron wailed nervously.

"I'll help," Arthur said casually.

"But Arthur this foe is too great, you are the prince," Gaius argued.

"I've heard that before, and my resolve stands firm. We shall leave immediately, and Merlin tell my father that we are going hunting."

In less than an hour they all were equipped with horses, and swords. Harry and Ron were offered armor but they opted not to wear it. It was about a five hour trek on horseback to reach the cave where the Prym of Fleda was supposed to lie hidden. When they reached the cave there came a dispute.

"I will go first," Arthur said.

"Not without me," Merlin replied. "What if you were facing a magical foe? I need to come."

"Merlin, do as you're told!"

"When have I ever done that?"

"Anyway, we're coming too. This is our fault, and we aren't going to let you sacrifice yourselves for us," Hermione replied.

So it was decided that they all entered the dark cave. Merlin and Arthur were mystified when the Hogwarts teens pulled out sticks and somehow lit them with a faint white light.

"What are those?" Merlin asked, pointing to one.

Harry looked confused. "This is my wand, I perform spells with it, don't you have one?"

"No, I don't need one," Merlin replied.

"You can use wandless magic!" Hermione asked gasping. But then she smiled. "I guess that is why you are Merlin."

"What is so special about Merlin?" Arthur joked.

"In our time, he's only the most famous wizard ever!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hard to believe," Arthur joked.

"Shh," Harry said suddenly, hushing them. "I hear something. It almost sounds like…Parseltongue."

"What is that?" Merlin asked.

"Snake speech," Harry whispered. "I think the monster is a basilisk, a giant snake."

"How do we kill it?" Arthur asked.

"First of all don't look it in the eyes that can kill you, and its venom is also fatal," Hermione explained.

"But the Basilisk is nothing to worry about since I can control it," Harry explained grinning. "I need to go first."

They watched as Harry walked forward, speaking some weird language that sounded like hissing.

"I take it you've faced a basilisk before," Arthur commented.

"Last year," Hermione replied. "Though to be fair it was Harry who killed it, I was petrified at the time."

"It sounds like you three have as many adventures as Arthur and I do," said Merlin.

"Yes, and we still have four years of school left!" Ron joked.

"Your school sounds like a fun place," Merlin said.

"Don't think I'm going to let you escape to the future, you have work to do!" Arthur exclaimed.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and look at Ron and Hermione. "See what I have to put up with!"

Harry returned a few minutes later. "The basilisk won't trouble us and I think I know where the Psym is."

They walked on through the darkened cave and it wasn't long before they saw the giant snake sitting subdued in a corner looking away. It made no movement as they walked closer. The could see a faint glowing green light and when they came close they saw a great light green gem that was big as a quaffle.  
"This has to be it," Merlin said. He reached down and gently lifted the Pysm. As soon as he lifted it,

Merlin's eyes briefly changed to gold.

"Are you ready to go home?" Merlin asked.

"Not really," Harry replied honestly. "Going home when we return."

"You don't want to go home?" Arthur asked.

"His relatives are horrible, they hate Harry because he has magic," Ron said.

"Then they would get along really well with the King," Merlin joked.

"Merlin!" Arthur said annoy, but then he relented. "You are probably right."

"Well I feel quite honored to have met Merlin and King Arthur," Hermione said beaming.

"Am I a good king?" Arthur asked curiously.

"The very best," Hermione answered.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Merlin said. "It is nice to know that sorcerers are still around in the future."

"Farewell," Arthur said. "I will never forget the three of you.

"And neither will we," Harry said with a smile.

"Arthur, stand behind me," Merlin said, once again holding the stone aloft.

"Goodbye," He said and then started to chant. "Alwa arnat amsera 'n deithiol grymoedd. Anfon hyn wearly drafaelwyr bacia at 'n hwy amsera!"

And with the sped in which they first came to Hogwarts, before they knew it the teenagers were back in the Hospital Wing in what looked like no time at all.

Hermione picked up the remnants of the Time Turner and then threw it away. "Now it can't do any more damage!"

"Again, I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said apologetically.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked. "That was fantastic!"

And they all laughed, until Ron suddenly gasped and looked absolutely horrified.

"I'll never be able to say Merlin's pants again!"

THE END


End file.
